


Update for the readers (and possible subscribers) of mine

by OneSpacer



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSpacer/pseuds/OneSpacer
Summary: There was an app called "Fanfic Pocket Archive Library (Unofficial)" which stole countless of fanfics and making money of the work of others through the app. They took the works of countless of writers without their consent or even without them knowing about it.Update: Thankfully the app is seemingly taken down. This post will stay as a warning and as a reminder.
Comments: 2





	Update for the readers (and possible subscribers) of mine

So this update is just to let everyone know that all my works from this day forward are only able to be seen if you are logged in as an attempt to prevent from my work being stolen in the future by the apps like "Fanfic Pocket Archive Library (Unofficial)" app which has thankfully been taken down because of the public protest.

If you have any updates or further knowledge about the matter, don't hesitate to tell me!  
I'm so sorry about a really weird post like this but I felt this was necessary at the time and it is important to keep this here for possible future attempts of people trying to steal our work.

...For the Fragile (Moira Burton / Claire Redfield) fanfic: I'm still going to continue it! No worries :)


End file.
